Indistinguishable
by Falling.Through.Wonderland
Summary: Blaine and his mum come to Lima as a last hope, staying at the Berry's and going to McKinley, this is a fic about new discoveries,Old trials, trust and love...An Anderberry!siblings fic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**Oh look at this a new fic, bet y'all are wondering why I haven't completed other things like, What I catch the bus for :P I will be giving that one more chapter FOR NOW :D And then later when I have a real plot I will pick it up again until then we have this.**

**This one is based in senior year, it is an eventual Klaine fic but it's also an Anderberry sibling fic :) The original concept and chapter re-written to fit my style) came from the beautiful Haley (nayeli13) go check her out on tumblr and fanfiction . Net if you haven't already :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any movies, musicals, songs, events, products, clothing, labels, schools, names or anything else you can think of I own nothing except my imagination.**

**This is a Kurt/Blaine fic, so if you don't like boy x boy then there is a little 'x' button in the right hand corner of this page feel free to click it in times of closed mindedness.**

**Okay so please enjoy :D**

"Mum!" Blaine whined from the passenger seat of his mums black SUV "Why do we have to go to Lima? We know how this will turn out for me; you know what they said! We don't have to come," Blaine huffed as he looked out at the rain pattering onto the windshield.

She sighs "Look, Honey, I know that this isn't what you want. You think _I _want this? I wasn't exactly given permission to keep you, _they _didn't know that you existed for sixteen years. Now we're in trouble- and you know we are – They want to help. Just, Blaine, honey, this is hard for me too. I didn't want to come back, but I _have _to, it's to keep _you _alive and well. Otherwise we would still be back home. I know it's hard. I know you'll have trouble adjusting but you gotta keep your head up. Please try. For me? For Beth?" Shelby said looking at Blaine briefly before turning back to the road, Blaine closed his eyes in defeat, this was happening whether he liked it or not.

"I'll try, it's just scary, not every teenager has to think about these things," Blaine said, he took a quick glance back at Beth sleeping in her car seat "I'm happy she doesn't have to worry about this," he said sadly.

Shelby reached her hand across the wheel and gave Blaine's shoulder a squeeze "Everything will be alright."

"Where will I go to school?" he asked, attempting to change the subject from the really scary matter at hand.

"You'll be going to McKinley, with Rachel, she said all her friends will accept you and said that others wouldn't and to be careful," Shelby frowns slightly at the idea of a repeat of previous events.

Blaine shrugs "It's not like I haven't been shunned before," he tells her "I can handle anything they throw at me."

"I know, You're a strong kid B but you have to realize that I'm still worried, you know what happened last time and I just can't lose you okay?" Shelby sighed sadly.

Blaine hated seeing her sad expression "Tell me about Rachel," he requests knowing that it will make her happy, one thing she loves most is talking about how talented Blaine and his sister are. Though he'd never met her he assumed her to be kind.

"Well, she's very short, more so than you, you've probably got three or four inches on her, her hair is the same colour as yours but it's less curly and obviously much longer."

Blaine frowned "Why did she get the good hair?" he says bringing his hands to the unruly nest on his head, he still hadn't worked out how to tame it.

Shelby shrugs "Luck, lots of luck," Shelby smiles, Blaine sighs internally he knew that she wasn't just refering to the fact that Rachel had nice hair, there was something else that he had that Rachel lacked, something a little more unwanted and life altering.

"Instead of the hazel eyes you have she has brown like mine and your father's, I don't know where the hazel came from..." She contemplates.

"Oh and Blaine..." she starts with a faint quiver in her voice "Rachel doesn't know that you're her brother."

Blaine blinked _what? _"SHE DOESN'T KNOW?" Blaine exclaims before his mum hushes him with a warning "How am I supposed to hide it! I have her grandmother's maiden name, very clever by the way," he says his voice full of snark.

She winces "I felt bas about giving you my last name, I already took their kid, the family deserved some credit and well I didn't want it to be obvious and have you have 'Berry' as a last name so I had it be Anderson. Her grandmother's maiden name, besides, Blaine Corcoran, It doesn't sound right."

Though Blaine agrees he's still a little angry and confused "How do I explain this?" he asks.

"You don't, simple as that. If she asks tell the truth but until then you are my godson, her fathers don't want her to know, they want her to stay an only child, it's not exactly perfect nor do they really make sense."

"So I have to be invisible, I can do that."

"Thank you honey, I know this is just getting rougher and rougher but we will get through this, Hiram and Leroy have secured me a job working at McKinley as a teacher."

Blaine beams "That's great!" then another thought crosses his mind "And where are we staying?"

"At the Berry's, just until I save up some funds to get us an apartment and then well we have some other things to save for as well."

"I know mum, I'll get a job so I can help, nothing too strenuous but enough for some money."

"Already done, Rachel's boyfriend's step dad owns a tire shop, you wont exactly be working with the cars per-say more of a book keeper, stocks and client liaison sort of guy, sound good?"

"Money is money mum, anything will sound good."

"Great you start tomorrow after school."

Blaine sighed, that gave him less than a day to settle in "So we will see Rachel when we get in?"

"Not exactly, her and her father are seeing a musical a few towns over, they will be back late tonight, Leroy told me where the spare key is."

Blaine nodded before getting a little more comfortable in his seat, it was a long ride ahead and he was already getting tired.

*****************************KLAINE/ANDERBERRY*****************************

Blaine looked up in awe of the house he would be calling home for a little while, it was two stories and from the outside it looked very spacious, Blaine grabbed his suitcase from the boot as his mum grabbed his baby sister.

"Home sweet home," he muttered under his breath.

**A/N: As I said before this originally came from my good friend Haley (nayeli13) she didn't know where to go with this so I picked it up :) The original first chapter is on her account, I have changed it slightly, eg. PoV and Beth and the fact that in this one Rachel knows that Shelby is her mum :)**

**I really hope I haven't screwed this one up :P**

**I have the story line mapped out for this one and this will be the DTIWSYA hiatus fic :P along with another one :)**

**Hope you guys like this one and that you are looking forward to the story line playing out :)**

**- Shae xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heya!**

**Um well since I am posting chappies one and two at the same time I have nothing else to say so trallalala hello and thank you for continuing :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any movies, musicals, songs, events, products, clothing, labels, schools, names or anything else you can think of I own nothing except my imagination.**

**This is a Kurt/Blaine fic, so if you don't like boy x boy then there is a little 'x' button in the right hand corner of this page feel free to click it in times of closed mindedness.**

**NOW**

When Blaine and Shelby got into the Berry household they were greeted with a big banner that read 'Welcome home Shelby, Blaine & Beth' Blaine rolled his eyes and moved closer to read the sheet of paper hanging on the wall.

It said the usual, 'Sorry we aren't there' 'Rooms are...' etc, Blaine followed the directions up through the beautiful house, when he reached the top floor he wandered down until he read on door with a star post it note that read 'Blaine'.

He opened the door and genuinely smiled at the lay out of the medium sized room, there was a double bed, a nice change to his old room, bed side tables, wardrobe, chest of draws, book shelves with a few rows of books on them and a mirror. The room needed some personalizing but that was it, Blaine put his suitcase down on the bed before going back down the stairs to help his mum with everything.

**************************KLAINE/ANDERBERRY****************************

That night Shelby took Blaine out to dinner at breadsticks, the towns favorite place to eat apparently, he ordered a simple pasta dish and ate quietly, he was pretty tired from the drive and just wanted to go to sleep.

Shelby tried to make some conversation with him, once again telling him more about Rachel, what to be aware of and her general personality, he was struggling to hold himself up, his eyes closing for longer periods of time every blink.

"Blaine, honey, we will get going if you're that tired," Shelby said and Blaine jumped.

"I'm okay, I'll just go use the bathroom and splash some cold water on my face," Blaine said and Shelby laughed slightly watching as Blaine climbed out of the booth and walked in the direction of the bathroom.

He walked in and walked up to the basin, splashing water in his face and sighing as he leant on the counter looking at himself in the mirror, he had light bags under his eyes and his hair was large and falling in his face, he would have to get it cut soon for sure. He took a deep breath before standing up straight and pushing the door open, he felt it collide with something, he jumped and rushed out the door to check.

Sure enough there was a boy around his age on the ground "Oh my god I am so sorry sir," Blaine said as he came down to the boys level.

"Not your fault," The boy said and Blaine smiled as the boy laughed "in corridors like this those doors shouldn't open that way any way."

"Can I help you up?"

"That would be great," The boy said and Blaine smiled, standing up and reaching a hand forward to help him, his heart thudded as their hands connected, if he wasn't careful this boy could cause serious damage.

Blaine pulled him up and watched as the boy brushed his pants off, he smiled as he recognized some of the designer brands he was wearing.

"Well thank you, for helping me after knocking me off my feet," The boy said his eyes catching in the light, Blaine couldn't help smiling at the brilliant blue.

"It's not a problem sir," Blaine said, a blush already covering his cheeks, the boy smiled gently and Blaine's heart began to beat faster, his average BPM beginning to worry him.

"So my ears weren't deceiving me, that's a new one," the boy said.

"What is?"

"The title," he explained simply.

"You mean 'sir'?"

"Yes. It's a new one."

"What are you used to?"

"Lot's of things."

"Your name?"

"I don't get that often," he smiled cockily and Blaine found him self heating up, there was something about this boy, something so strong and confident, everything Blaine wanted to be. He also thought that the boy was flirting but he'd never been flirted with and he couldn't exactly go off what he'd seen in movies, whose to say they are an accurate representation.

"What can I call you?"

"How about you stick to 'sir' for now, my name is a secret," and back with the cockiness and that damn smile that made Blaine's heart thump.

"How mysterious of you."

"Not only do I get a new title a I get a new personality trait as well, well done," he laughed and Blaine bit the inside of his mouth to focus on controlling his breathing and slowing his pulse.

"I try," Blaine countered causing the boy to laugh again.

The boy looked at Blaine through long lashes, blinking slowly, or at least it seemed slow, and swiping his tongue out to lick his lips before he spoke"Well I better head that why and you better go that way," the boy smiled looking at Blaine curiously.

"Right okay well bye!" Blaine blurted before turning and hurrying away not noticing the boy holding his hand out to shake, he just needed to get away before his heart began to beat too fast.

He sat back in the booth and his mum looked at him "Honey are you okay, your cheeks are flushed, hand me your wrist," she instructed and Blaine shook his head.

"Mum I'm perfectly fine, don't worry okay, I accidentally hit someone with the door and I jumped, I'm fine," he partially lied, he wasn't okay, his heart had begun to slow down back to a normal speed but his eyes constantly scanned for the mysterious boy.

**************************KLAINE/ANDERBERRY****************************

Blaine curled up in bed and began to calm him self down long enough to fall asleep, he heard the front door open and he carefully listened to what was going on, he heard various voices, talking but he couldn't make out what they were saying.

He closed his eyes before they opened again at the sound of a squeal, he could only just make out the sentence "_Oh my god Shelby, you're here!"_

Blaine sighed, that would have to be Rachel, he shook his head, he had to get to sleep, he had school and work the next day.

One last sigh and Blaine was drifting off to sleep.

**A/N: Did you like this one? :D Hope you did :D**

**Love Shae xo**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three of Indistinguishable

**A/N: Hello everyone!**

**I hope that you all enjoyed the last chapter :D This one is a little bit different more interaction :D**

**Rachel and ND are in this chapter :D**

**So without further ado I give you chapter three:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any movies, musicals, songs, events, products, clothing, labels, schools, names or anything else you can think of I own nothing except my imagination.**

**This is a Kurt/Blaine fic, so if you don't like boy x boy then there is a little 'x' button in the right hand corner of this page feel free to click it in times of closed mindedness.**

**NOW**

It was at around half past six in the morning that Blaine was being woken up by a very loud female voice, he blinked a few times before looking up- _WOAH _Blaine jumped at the alarmingly smiling girl hovering over him, tumbling out of his bed and onto the floor with a squeak.

"Oh Blaine, I'm sorry if I startled you," the girl he assumed to be Rachel said as she came around to the floor, Blaine wanted to scream for her to stay where she was but he couldn't speak, his heart racing, he watched as he saw a pair of shoes with white stocking's coming out of them walked around.

Blaine hesitantly looked up and she was _still _smiling, it was quite disconcerting and all Blaine could think was it didn't matter what his mum had warned him about, _nothing _could have prepared him for this.

"I'm sorry for waking you, I wasn't going to but you were stirring anyway, you seemed to be having a good dream, were you having a good dream?"

_Babble, babble, wait... she was watching me sleep? _"You were watching me sleep?"

"It wasn't intentional at first, you just looked so cute with your hair and your little mumbles," Rachel said as she battered her eyelids at him, _Is she flirting with me? Oh god I think she is, Oh god that is so yuck and wrong and ughhhhhhh... doesn't she have a boyfriend?_

"I should get off the floor and get ready for school," Blaine mumbled as he stood up, he _had _to get rid of her, he just had to.

"Oh of course," she said before sitting on the edge of his bed and looking up at him.

"Rachel, I'd appreciate it if I could have some space," Blaine said slowly.

"Oh yes of course," she said standing up and Blaine began to slowly exhale a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding, well slowly until Rachel smacked it out of him with her chest.

"Oh it is so good to have you here, Mummy dearest has told me so much about you," she said and Blaine stood there startled _Oh dear god please let me go!_

"I am so sorry about your parents though," Rachel said squeezing him tighter.

_My Parents? _Oh! "Thank you, I uh feel their loss deeply but I am glad to be with Mu- Shelby," Blaine said slowly, he'd rehearsed this a couple of time's in the mirror, expecting a comment like this.

"Rachel, I appreciate your warm welcome but please leave, I need to get ready for school," Blaine said attempting to peel the girl off him.

Rachel nodded "Right, Well, I will be in the kitchen, I woke up super early this morning and made breakfast so hurry on down," she said before flouncing off.

When she left, closing his door behind her, Blaine flopped down on the bed closing his eyes, he released a big breath and sat back up reaching for his pill canister from his draw and his water bottle from his side table.

"Time to begin the week," he muttered to him self as he opened up the section labelled 'MON'

**************************KLAINE/ANDERBERRY****************************

Blaine wasn't sure how he made it but he did, Rachel was still talking by the time they got to school, she told him earlier that the first thing they had to do was go to glee club so he could sign up.

Rachel was dragging him through the halls of McKinley, literally!, and through to a room, when they got in there was a group of people already lounging on chairs.

Blaine looked down at the floor as people started to notice him, the last thing he wanted was attention, he could hear Rachel screeching and wished he knew how to shut her out.

"Blaine, honey, this is my best gay," Rachel said and Blaine looked up and into the eyes of the blue-eyed boy from the previous night.

"Rachel, please stop letting words fall out of your mouth. Blaine, I'm Kurt Hummel, I think I should take over the introductions before she gives them all a name like 'best-gay' and hands you all of our secrets that the rest of us had to work for." Kurt said quickly and Blaine let out a small laugh.

"Uh hi," Blaine said quietly, a blush already working its way up his neck.

"Hi," Kurt said softly as he held out his hand, Blaine smiled and shook it.

"I'm Blaine Anderson, if Rachel hasn't already said," Blaine said simply and Kurt laughed, releasing his hand and turning around.

"Everyone, this is Blaine Anderson, Shelby Corcorans godson, be nice to him and introduce your selves, I ain't your slave," Kurt said and a grumble of agreements went through the room.

Blaine suddenly found two girls beside him, one blonde, the other latino "Santana Lopez and on the other side of you is my girl Brittany S Pierce," the Latino girl, Santana, introduced.

"Hi," Blaine said softly as the two girls began to guide him through the room.

Slowly everyone started to introduce them selves but Blaine didn't really care he kind of wanted to sit down and talk to Kurt, wow he really liked his name.

Eventually the mohawked boy named Puck? Was speaking again "Okay, so just because this boy is Rachel's new fascination he automatically gets into glee club? No way, he has to try out like the rest of us!" Cries of approval and demand for a performance spread through the small crowd. Blaine tensed, no, he couldn't perform, no not since last name, he couldn't do it, he already started to shake and then a warm arm was wrapping around his shoulders "he doesn't have to perform if he doesn't want to," came a melodic voice that Blaine recognised as Kurt's.

"If he doesn't want to perform than why is he even here?" Santana asked snappily.

"Did you ever think Rachel dragged him here?" Kurt snapped back before looking at Blaine "Do you want to go get some water?" Kurt asked softly and Blaine nodded, Kurt guided them out of the room and into the hallway.

"I'm sorry about them, they can be overwhelming," Kurt said softly as they stopped at the drinking fountain, Blaine leant in and took a sip from the water as he tried to calm himself down, he hadn't performed for anyone in a long time.

"Thank you for taking me out of there, I just, I get a little stage fright," Blaine said softly.

"No you don't, you love to perform but something has scared you, I can tell," Kurt said softly as he gently brushed a loose curl out of Blaine's eyes, Blaine nodded slightly "you will get there though so don't worry," Kurt finished.

"Kurt, I know this is weird, I mean, we just met, or met officially but can I hug you?" Blaine asked softly and Kurt laughed and nodded, Blaine took a step forward and Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine.

"You feeling a little better?" Kurt whispered after a while.

Blaine nodded but made no attempt at moving instead he stayed in Kurt's arms until a cold wave came over him, Blaine shot from Kurt's arms and looked at the offenders holding red and white cups.

"Morning fags," Said the burly guy in the sports jacket, Blaine closed his eyes as images of high school flashed through his mind, pain, white flares of agony, taunts '_hope you die faggot', 'burn in hell' _he heard someone scream and he fell to the ground, it was like that night all over again.

He shook, his heart racing and his eyes burning as his head pounded, he needed out, he had to get out, he hurt all over and through the agony of everything he knew that if he didn't calm himself down he would be having some serious problems.

"Blaine?" warm arms wrapped around him through the cold "Blaine? Are you okay?"

"Shit man lets get out of here," Azimio said as he and Karofsky turned and ran, dropping the cups as they went.

"Cowards!" Kurt cried as he held the sobbing Blaine.

**A/N: Tralala, readers of DTIWSYA know exactly how much I love my cliff hangers ;) I adore them! I hope you guys liked this chapter even if the ending was angsty but plot filled in a way.**

**Okay love you all xo**

**Please don't hesitate to review, anonymously or not :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Wow we are already up to chapter 4! **

**Didn't take long :P **

**Okay so thank you for the alerts and reviews :D Love getting those emails :D**

**So this is an explanatory chapter :D hopefully it will clear up some things :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any movies, musicals, songs, events, products, clothing, labels, schools, names or anything else you can think of I own nothing except my imagination.**

**This is a Kurt/Blaine fic, so if you don't like boy x boy then there is a little 'x' button in the right hand corner of this page feel free to click it in times of closed mindedness.**

**NOW**

Blaine had cried in Kurt's arm's for at least five minutes before he stuttered out the word 'mum' Kurt frowned at him "It's okay baby, cry it out," Blaine had looked at him like he'd grown a third head.

"Sh-Shelby," Blaine said, he tried to breath through his nose and out his mouth like he'd been told, he had to calm himself, he couldn't let _them _get the better of him, it wasn't fair.

"You want me to call Shelby?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded as he reached blindly for his phone, his body becoming heavy and unfocused "Your phones in your pocket?" Blaine nodded and Kurt reached into Blaine's pocket and pulled out his phone.

"What's your password?" Kurt asked as he looked at the phone.

"Seven, f-four, two, th-three," Blaine stuttered and Kurt quickly typed it in, opening up the contacts first, he searched through the phone book and there wasn't a 'Shelby Corcoren' in there "Blaine, Shelby isn't in your contacts."

"M-mum," Blaine stuttered out, his eyes slowly closing and opening again, he had to calm down, he was trying but every time he tried to focus he saw _their _faces, _their _fists, _their _knives.

Kurt looked at Blaine, "Blaine, your mum passed away remember? That's why you're with Shelby your Godmoth-oh," Kurt went down to the contact 'Mum' and clicked it, calling the phone.

The answer was almost immediate "_Blaine, honey, you're supposed to be learning._"

Kurt took a deep breath "Ms Corcoren, this is Kurt Hummel, we've met in passing," Kurt said slowly.

"_Kurt? Why do you have Blaine's phone?"_

"It's hard to explain but he got a little nervous when he met New Directions so I took him out for some water and two jocks from the football team slushied us and Blaine kind of collapsed and he wont stop crying."

"_I'm on my way," _Shelby said.

"No need, I can drive him to Rachel's house, it will take less time, I have a free period anyway."

"_Thank you Kurt, I guess I will be seeing you soon, can you get Blaine some more water and um this is going to be weird but, play with his hair? It's hard to explain but he is sort of having a panic attack by the sounds of things and-"_

"Don't worry I understand, see you soon."

Kurt hung up the phone and slid it into Blaine's pocket "Blaine, I'm going to need you to help me here, I need you to stand up," Kurt instructed as he brushed some of the wet curls out of Blaine's face.

Blaine nodded and he tried to move but he couldn't think, he thought he was moving but he could see he wasn't "K-Kurt I can't move," he said softly and Kurt nodded, his arms going under Blaine's body and lifting him.

"I guess football and cheerleading was good for something," Kurt said wistfully.

Kurt carried Blaine to his car, the halls of McKinley silent and empty, once they reached Kurt's car Kurt pulled his keys out of his pocket and unlocked it, awkwardly he opened the passenger seat door and slid Blaine in. Blaine had started to have a tremor run through his body and Kurt looked at him sadly, this was more than a panic attack.

Kurt clicked the seat belt in and looked at Blaine, dark rings had begun to form under his eyes and a sheen of sweat covered his forehead, Kurt leant forward with out thinking and pressed his lips to Blaine's forehead.

Kurt opened his glove box and pulled out a bottle of water, he unscrewed the cap and assisted Blaine in taking a couple of sips, Kurt smiled sadly at the sick boy.

On the car ride over Kurt had one hand on the wheel and one hand in Blaine's hair, gently tugging and smoothing out Blaine's curls in an attempt to calm him.

*******************************ANDERBERRY/KLAINE********************************

When Kurt got to the Berry home, Blaine was no better then before, but at least he wasn't any worse; Kurt got Blaine inside with the help of Shelby, they sat him on the couch, laying his head in Kurt's lap as to make sure he wasn't flat on his back.

Shelby brought Blaine a glass of water and a pill, Kurt wasn't sure what the pill was but Blaine took it with out a hassle, Kurt sat there and ran his fingers through Blaine's still sticky hair, fifteen minutes later and Blaine was falling asleep.

Shelby looked at him sadly, "Kurt, there is something I need to explain to you about Blaine, I wont tell you what brought on this episode but I will explain to you what was happening."

Kurt nodded and Shelby continued "Blaine has a heart condition called Eisenmenger's syndrome, it's really difficult and complex to explain but it means that he has increased blood flow and a high risk of having a stroke.

There are a lot of symptoms that involve the disorder such as, iron deficiency, high red blood cell, heart rhythms and a few other scary things.

A year ago there was an incident and ever since then he has been having anxiety problems which react with his heart condition, he has panic attacks and his heart races and he goes into shock like you saw today.

We came to Lima for a lot of reasons but mainly because I had a job offer from McKinley and well him and I we need the money so we can afford a lung transplant and heart repair."

Kurt gasped, it was a lot to take in, "Will he be okay after that?" Kurt asked softly.

"We're not sure, he should improve but it's a really risky procedure," Shelby said sadly.

"I'm here for him if he needs anything, if _you _need anything as well, you're Rachel's mum, it's mandatory that I help," Kurt finished with a slight laugh.

"You don't have to Kurt."

"I want to help, there is something about Blaine, I can't put my finger on it but he looks so lost," Kurt said softly, Shelby smiled at Kurt.

"I'm glad you're here Kurt, I think you'll be good for him, he needs someone like you."

"Like me?"

"Focused, confident, courageous, you pick," Shelby said with a smile "you're Finn's step brother now right?" Kurt nodded "can you tell your dad that Blaine wont be coming in to work?"

"Did dad give him a job?"

"Yeah just book keeping, nothing much," Shelby said.

"Okay, well I will make sure to give him a call."

"You better be heading back to school, I am a teacher now I've got to show dicipline," Shelby laughed and Kurt smiled.

"When do you start?"

"Next week," Shelby said as Kurt slowly removed himself from under Blaine.

"I guess I will see you then," Kurt said with a smile "Until then I'm going to go shower," Kurt joked and as Shelby saw him out.

**A/N: I hope this explains a little about Blaine and sets up for the next chapter :D**

**I have already written a giant scene for the next chapter so hopefully it wont take long :D**

**Thank you to Steph (pi(.)on(.)a(.)skateboard) for the medical stuff :D Hope I got it right :D**

**Okay love you all xo**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**A/N: Two chapters in one day, MAN am I on a roll!**

**Okay I will stop now :P**

**How is everyone since last chapter? Good? I hope so.**

**Well anyway, I shouldn't keep you from this :)**

**Have a chapter :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any movies, musicals, songs, events, products, clothing, labels, schools, names or anything else you can think of I own nothing except my imagination.**

**This is a Kurt/Blaine fic, so if you don't like boy x boy then there is a little 'x' button in the right hand corner of this page feel free to click it in times of closed mindedness.**

**NOW**

Kurt came back to the Berry home after school that day, he knocked gently on the door and waited patiently, eventually Shelby opened the door, Beth on her hip, they both smiled at one another.

"So this is the beautiful Beth, I knew you when you were just a foetus," Kurt said jokingly at the baby, Beth just smiled at him "gosh you're cute."

"She's a handful though, if you're here to see Rachel she isn't home yet," Shelby said with a soft smile.

"Oh I know, she's out with Finn, I'm here to see Blaine, is he feeling any better since this morning?" Kurt asked as he waved at Beth.

"Yeah, he's up in his room, unpacking I think, you can head on up, his room is across from Rachel's," Shelby indicated and Kurt smiled as he walked passed her.

"I wont stay long but I just wanted to check on him," Kurt said, he gave Shelby one last smile before following the familiar route to Rachel's room, he could hear music playing as he climbed the steps, lyrics started to form as he got closer.

"_A squirrel in the tree is he watching me  
>Does he give a damn?<br>Does he care who I am?  
>I'm just a man, is that all I am<br>Are my manners misinterpreted words or only human?  
>I'm human"<em>

The door was open to Blaine's room, Blaine was sitting on his bed, his legs crossed and head down as he played the guitar and sang, Kurt smiled and lent against the door frame as he watched him.

"_Murderous crow, hey what you know  
>What you reading about, what you hold in your toes<br>Is that a twig, are you a dove of peace  
>A black dove undercover, with another puzzle piece<br>Are you a riddle to solve all along?  
>Or am I over thinking thoughts of human after all<em>" Kurt smiled at the lyrics as he kept watching, Blaine lifted his head slightly as he went higher, his voice cracking slightly.

"_Only human  
>Made of flesh, made of sand, made of human<br>The planet's talking about a revolution  
>The natural laws ain't got no constitution<br>They've got a right to live their own life  
><em>_But we keep paving over paradise" _Kurt grinned as the song reached it's height and entered the chorus.

"_'Cause we're only human  
>Yes we are, only human<br>If it's our only excuse do you think we'll keep on being only human  
>Yes we are, yes we are<br>Only human, only human, onl-Kurt?" _Blaine said as his eyes fell on Kurt for the first time, Kurt waved at him slightly.

"Hi."

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Blaine asked as he put down the guitar.

"I came to check up on you," Kurt said with a smile as he came that little further into the room, Blaine looked startled as if he would never expect in a million years that someone would care enough to do that.

"Oh, thank you, I'm doing alright."

"You have an amazing singing voice, I just wish I knew what has scared you so much you can't perform," Kurt said with a slight frown.

"It's a long and complicated story," Blaine said with a sigh.

"One day, when you're ready I'd like to hear it, so I can help you, you're so talented, it's not fair that you get to keep that all to yourself," Kurt joked and Blaine's mouth twitched up slightly.

"Thank you, not just for that but for earlier today, I don't really remember what happened myself but mu-Shelby said you looked after me, it means a lot."

"That's what friends are for aren't they?"

Blaine looked up at him hopefully "you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"That we're friends?"

"Only if you promise not to hit me in the face with a door again," Kurt joked and Blaine smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry about that."

"I know, you're lucky you're so cute though," Kurt said coming closer and sitting on the edge of Blaine's bed.

"You think I'm cute?"

"Obviously, if you weren't I would have gone off at you at Breadsticks."

"I guess I'm lucky then."

"For now," Kurt said with a coy smile, he looked at the guitar by the bed "So you play guitar," he stated and Blaine nodded.

"That and the violin, piano, sax and drums plus the instruments in the same family as them, wow that sounded so much less pretentious in my head," Blaine joked and Kurt laughed.

"Don't worry about sounding pretentious, you're just telling me how talented you are, I'm feeling less and less talented," Kurt joked and Blaine looked shocked for a moment.

"Don't, I haven't heard you sing but I've heard you talk and I think you're amazing," Blaine said sincerely, hearts forming in his eyes.

"You really are to sweet for words but you're right I am pretty talented, well, at least at make overs, speaking of, want one?"

"A make over?"

"Sure, not that you aren't amazing already but I'd like to see what's hiding under all those curls and I'm sure a few fashion tips will go along nicely," Kurt said thoughtfully and Blaine involuntarily brushed loose curls out of his face.

"When were you planning?" Blaine asked.

"Hmm, does tomorrow suit?" Blaine nodded "great, I will take you to my place after school, you can meet my dad, that way, when you meet him at work he wont be so scary," Kurt joked and Blaine looked at him curiously.

"Wait your dad is Rachel's boyfriend's step dad?"

"Well it sounds overly complicated if you say it like that, but yeah, Finn's my step brother," Kurt smiled.

"Cool, I guess we will be seeing a lot of each other then?" Blaine asked hopefully and Kurt just smirked at him.

"If you're lucky," Kurt said slyly "but until then I have to be getting home, I just came to check on you."

Blaine looked at his hands sadly as Kurt stood up, he didn't want Kurt to go, he liked it so much more when Kurt was around, somehow in the short times he was coherent with Kurt he'd been more calmer then any other time. Truth was Kurt made him happy.

"So I guess I will be seei-"

"Kurt?" Blaine cut off suddenly and Kurt looked at him curiously from the door "Um, I was thinking, or not thinking, I do a lot of not thinking, anyway, I was wondering if on Friday night you wanted to go out," Blaine said quickly "with me that is," he added.

"Blaine there is something I need to tell you, I have a girlfriend," Kurt said sadly and Blaine's heart dropped.

"Oh, oh okay, sorry, I just though, god, I always stereotype," Blaine said as he mentally slapped himself, he looked up at Kurt who smiled at him playfully.

"Six okay for Friday, I'll pick you up?" Kurt smiled and Blaine smiled with him.

"Really?"

"Yeah really."

"Oh Okay, yeah, wow, yeah no that's a great time and yeah," Blaine said awkwardly and Kurt smiled.

"See you tomorrow," Kurt said before flouncing off.

"Bye," Blaine said to himself, his heart raced but in a good way for once, he smiled and laid back on his bed, _what a way to finish the day._

**A/N: I gave you guys cute cute fluff, can you give me reviews? PWEEEEEEEZZEEEE?**

**Well if you did like this chapter then let me know :)**

**Aren't they the cutest though? :O**

**Love Shae xo**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I have warnings for this chapter, mainly fluff, lots of fluff and surprises!**

**I want to thank everyone who reads this! Would you guys be ever so kind and share the love on some of my other fics?**

**Okay so I'll stop yabbering and wish you a happy easter and a happy glee day tomorrow, hope you all survive!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any movies, musicals, songs, events, products, clothing, labels, schools, names or anything else you can think of I own nothing except my imagination.**

**This is a Kurt/Blaine fic, so if you don't like boy x boy then there is a little 'x' button in the right hand corner of this page feel free to click it in times of closed mindedness.**

**NOW**

The very next day Kurt Hummel was once again knocking on the Berry door this time, istead of Shelby, Hiram answered "Kurt!" he cried before stepping aside and allowing Kurt in, Kurt walked past him and Hiram patted him on the back.

"You're here awfully early," Hiram acknowledged "Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all sir, I was actually wondering if Blaine was still here?"

Hiram gave him a knowing smirk "He's right upstairs, why?"

"I was going to offer him a lift to school, unless of course he's going with Rachel," Kurt said as the thought crossed his mind, he hadn't actually considered that possibility.

"No he can go with you, he need's _friends _outside of Rachel after all," Hiram said as he practically pushed Kurt in the direction of the stair case "He's just upstairs, you have fun now," Hiram said as he smiled at Kurt, Hiram had hoped Kurt and Blaine would meet, Hiram was, after all, one for big obscene plans but he knew just this one time that it wasn't so obscene.

Kurt walked up the stairs and heard a few cries from Rachel "You have to audition!" Kurt took the following steps quicker and walked into Blaine's room, Blaine was sitting on his bed his hand's in his lap and his head down as Rachel stood in front of him and lectured him on the importance of glee club.

"Rachel!" Kurt called to get over her voice, Rachel turned and Blaine's head shot up "Could you leave him alone for just a second? He's had a big couple of days and the last thing he need's is you lecturing him, glee club isn't for everyone," Kurt said sternly and Rachel bowed her head slightly.

"Bu-" Rachel started but Kurt stopped her.

"No buts Rachel, give the guy a rest," Kurt ordered and Rachel shut her mouth "Can I speak to Blaine alone for a moment?" Kurt asked and Rachel reluctantly nodded and walked out of the room.

"Hey," Kurt started and Blaine smiled.

"Hey, you know you didn't have to do that," Blaine said and Kurt shook his head.

"Nonsense, Rachel is to big for her boots at the best of times and all she needs is a little guidance that I was more then happy to give," Kurt said as he came to stand in front of Blaine similar to the day before.

"She is a little bit intimidating," Blaine said softly and Kurt gestured to the bed and Blaine nodded. Kurt sat down and took a look around the room, it was much too plain for his liking but he noticed things, picture frames, ornamants, things like that. They all showed a bit of Blaine but at the same time kept his entire personality hidden, Kurt wondered if he didn't let people in often. Some would think that perhaps Blaine hadn't had the chance to unpack but Kurt thought different, Blaine seemed like the type of person that would want to do up his room, to make it a safe place but Kurt always over thought.

"So Blaine, I was wondering if you would like a lift to school today," Kurt started and Blaine looked at him skeptically.

"Wouldn't you have to drive your girlfriend?"

Kurt laughed slightly "You trust everyone on their words but you don't trust people?"

"What?" Blaine asked stunned.

"Nothing, just pondering my observations out loud, any way, I don't have a girlfriend, I was blatantly joking about the fact that I am as obviously gay as the come," Kurt said with another small laugh, Blaine laughed slightly too.

"Then would you mind driving me? I don't think I can stand being inside an enclosed space with Rachel," Blaine said and Kurt let out a louder laugh.

"So you have a sense of humor, fantastic, well I'm ready when ever you are," Kurt said and Blaine nodded.

"I'm ready now, I just need my bag," Blaine said standing up and walking around to the other side of the bed, he picked up his school bag that Rachel had kindly brought home the previous day.

"You ready?" Blaine asked with a smile and Kurt stood and nodded "I better tell Rachel," Blaine cringed slightly and Kurt laughed "I'll do it," Kurt said before walking out of Blaine's room and popping his head into Rachels.

"Rach, I'm driving Blaine to school see you in glee club," Kurt said with a smile and Rachel opened her mouth to protest but Kurt just closed the door.

"Come on Blaine, let's get out of here," Kurt said as he held out his hand, Blaine looked at if for a moment before grabbing it and pulling Kurt forwards, Kurt laughed as they both practically ran down the stairs hand in hand.

"Bye Hiram!" Kurt called out as the ran out the door.

They were both still laughing when they got into Kurt's car, Kurt looked at Blaine and smiled and Blaine stopped laughing "What?"

"Nothing, it's just nice to see you laugh, I think that's what I'll aim for from now," Kurt said sweetly and Blaine blushed and looked at his feet before looking back up at Kurt.

"You're really sweet," Blaine said softly.

"Now you shouldn't talk about yourself like that, that's my job," Kurt flirted and Blaine blushed even redder as Kurt turned on the ignition.

When they got to school Blaine was finding it even tougher to control his blushing as Kurt kept throwing confident, flirtatious comments his way. At one point Kurt was even singer under his breath and Blaine's ear's perked up to listen and Kurt just smiled at him and sung a few lines of 'Perfect' in his direction.

They got into school and Kurt told him that he was going to glee club and Blaine was welcome to join but didn't have to, obviously Blaine didn't want to leave Kurt's side so he agreed to go with him.

As they were walking through the school together Blaine froze as one of the jocks from the previous day came towards Kurt and him, a slushy in hand, Blaine couldn't move and Kurt noticed. Kurt looked up at Karofsky and stood in front of Blaine as he through the slushy, Kurt hated being hit by them but it was worth it if Blaine would be okay.

"Fag's on ice!" Karofsky called as he walked past, witness' watched on but refused to do anything, at least fifty people in the hallway and not one would stand up and help. Kurt wiped what he could from his eyes and turned around to look at the gobsmacked Blaine, Blaine didn't know what to say or what to think he looked at Kurt and saw more then the boy before him. Blaine was never one for good impulses and when he reaches one point of thought there was no way to turn back so naturally when he looked at Kurt's lips he lunged forward and collided their lips...

TBC

**A/N: Mwhahahaha, Yeah I'm evil!**

**But think about the consequences!**

**And Blaine's heart!**

**And the amount of people watching! **

**And... and... so many plot like things I can do with this!**

**Love you all xo**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well it's been a while but I hope you all remember where everything is :D**

**Okay so the reason for that Hiatus is because of a number of things, I went back to school, I went on a weekend camp, I broke my foot, I moved rooms, I painted in my room, I got into drawing again, I started writing my original story, I started planning things for the future of my fics and then got bummed because I couldn't write them yet, I considered seeing a shrink after a particular plot line (lol jk's I'm just naturally twisted) and I am now in a relationship woo!**

**Phew that was a lot!**

**Okay so here goes nothing!**

**Please try and enjoy! (LONGEST CHAPTER!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any movies, musicals, songs, events, products, clothing, labels, schools, names or anything else you can think of I own nothing except my imagination.**

**This is a Kurt/Blaine fic, so if you don't like boy x boy then there is a little 'x' button in the right hand corner of this page feel free to click it in times of closed mindedness.**

**Previously on Indistinguishable:**

_As they were walking through the school together Blaine froze as one of the jocks from the previous day came towards Kurt and him, a slushy in hand, Blaine couldn't move and Kurt noticed. Kurt looked up at Karofsky and stood in front of Blaine as he through the slushy, Kurt hated being hit by them but it was worth it if Blaine would be okay._

_"Fag's on ice!" Karofsky called as he walked past, witness' watched on but refused to do anything, at least fifty people in the hallway and not one would stand up and help. Kurt wiped what he could from his eyes and turned around to look at the gobsmacked Blaine, Blaine didn't know what to say or what to think he looked at Kurt and saw more then the boy before him. Blaine was never one for good impulses and when he reaches one point of thought there was no way to turn back so naturally when he looked at Kurt's lips he lunged forward and collided their lips..._

**NOW**

Blaine slowly pulled his lips off of Kurt's, nervous but highly anticipating the other boys reaction. Kurt's eyes fluttered open as Blaine placed his feet flat on the floor. Kurt's bottom lip sucked in, as if he was remembering the feeling, storing the taste. Kurt smirked slightly and Blaine's heart rate slowed but at the same time skipped a beat.

"Well that was unexpected," Kurt said slowly and Blaine's heart dropped and he took a step back.

"I'm so sorry," Blaine said softly, ashamed of his actions, it had seemed to be going fine.

"I said unexpected not unwanted," Kurt said with a small smile and Blaine looked up and smiled too and Kurt continued "but unaccepted by this school so we should probably move this conversation somewhere else, perhaps somewhere with a sink and change of clothes?"

Blaine laughed slightly as he remembered Kurt's slushy covered body, not that he'd _really_ forgotten.

"Yeah that would be good," Blaine nodded and Kurt turned on the spot and walked a few steps, Blaine followed until they reached Kurt's locker, Kurt pulled out clothes in silence.

Words, in fact, were not spoken until they were safely inside the now locked bathroom.

"So you've officially outed yourself in front of the whole school," were the first words out of Kurt's mouth as he slipped off his jacket, luckily his shirt had barely been hit so cleaning it wouldn't be a problem.

Blaine fiddled with the bottom of his cardigan "Like it wasn't obvious," he said and Kurt laughed slightly as he washed his face.

"No I'm obvious, you could pass as straight," Kurt said in a 'matter of fact' tone before he began drying his face and half washed his hair.

"Doesn't matter people would have found out sooner or later better it be on my terms this time," Blaine said bitterly and Kurt looked at him sadly.

"What does that mean?" Kurt said as he pulled his head out from under the water, reaching for the near by towel.

"Nothing, never mind," Blaine said dismissively and Kurt gave him a half smile "When you're ready," Kurt stated and Blaine returned a smile, Kurt turned back to the mirror and started moisturising.

"So what happens now?" Blaine asked.

"I dry my hair and hope I can style it," Kurt said pulling on some of the strands, luckily it hadn't been hit badly and he'd been able to get rid of the slushy easily.

"No, I mean with us," Blaine said before taking a bashful breath and looking at the ground and then back up to Kurt "we kissed," Blaine said with a goofy smile.

"Correction, you kissed me," Kurt said as he begun styling his hair, going for a more rugged but elegant look.

"So does that mean that it doesn't mean anything?"

"No it means something but what I think you need to work out," Kurt said as he begun adding some finishing touches, a bit of his tongue sticking out in concentration.

"Has any one ever told you that you're incredibly cryptic?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled at him as he put down the product of hair gel, satisfied with the style, Kurt turned towards Blaine, "Only you," Kurt said with a poke to Blaine's chest, "maybe you're-" poke to Blaine's belly "a little slow," poke "and you just need to catch up," Kurt finished with one last poke.

"Or maybe," Blaine begun with a similar poke "you're," poke "just cryptic," poke.

"Na uh," Kurt said jokingly as he poked Blaine again.

"Yeah," Blaine said and they giggled slightly and Kurt poked him again and they dissolved quickly into a mild tickle match until Kurt was against the wall next to the sinks, the air hot as eyes flickered to lips.

"You make the decision where this goes from here," Kurt said, his hand resting on Blaine's hip.

"And if I want to kiss you?"

"Then you kiss me," Kurt said and Blaine swallowed thickly "I want you to."

Blaine's hand cupped Kurt's cheek as he leant in, eyes closing as their lips met, the kiss was tentative at first, a humble and delicate meeting of lips but eventually the lips were well acquainted and moving in for more.

Kurt pulled back slightly and kissed along Blaine's jaw, working his way up to Blaine's ear and then down his neck, remembering little sighs for future reference.

"Kurt?" Blaine said out of the blue.

"Mmm..?" Kurt said as he mouthed Blaine's jugular in a nerve rackingly similar way to a vampire though Blaine brushed the concept away.

"Are we, are we dating now?" Blaine said slowly, he had to know.

"My lips are on your neck, I can feel your pulse, I think that's close to qualifying as dating."

"What seals the deal?" Blaine asked, enjoying the way Kurt mouthed Blaine's Adams apple.

"You telling me that you want me, that you want me to be yours," Kurt said as he rose his head to look at Blaine.

"Please," Blaine pleaded, he wanted Kurt to be his boyfriend so much.

"Say it, please, I need to hear it," Kurt said with a tiny smile.

"I want you, I want you to be mine," Blaine said with a smile that Kurt returned immediately.

"Good, that's great, I want you too."

"But it's more then want right I mean you aren't just doing this because we've kissed right?" Blaine asked nervously.

"I'm not a cliche kinda guy I personally hate cliche's but I've wanted to kiss you from the moment I saw you and I've liked you from the moment we first started talking," Kurt said as he cupped Blaine's cheek and presses his lips to the other cheek.

"So we're boyfriends?"

"Well, No," Kurt said and Blaine's brow furrowed in confusion.

"What?"

"We aren't dating," Kurt said simply.

"Then, wait, what?"

"You can't start dating with out a date and that's Friday now we've done this ass up, we've kissed before the end of the date," Kurt said with a light chuckle.

"Then how does it work from here? Cause I don't think I can just stop kissing you now that I've started," Blaine said looking down at Kurt's lips again.

"You've never been in a relationship before have you?" Kurt asked knowingly.

"Am I obvious?"

"Only because you sound like a romance novel, it's kind of cute actually," Kurt said, his thumb rubbing circles into Blaine's hip.

"I sound like a romance novel? Coming from mister cliche central," Blaine joked and Kurt laughed rather loudly.

"You know I have a love and hate relationship with the moments when you come out of your shell," Kurt started after he'd stopped laughing "I love them because it's you, the real you and I like that guy."

"And the hate?"

"There's two things, one, you have better come backs then me and two it makes me want to do this," Kurt said before closing the gap between them with a deep kiss, Blaine more glad that Kurt initiated not him, Blaine breathed slowly through his nose, attempting to calm his heart.

Kurt slowly lifted his lips and Blaine let out a heavy breath "Now how does that constitute as a hate?"

"I couldn't do it before now," Kurt said with a shrug.

"You've only known me for what two official days and a bruise."

"Did you miss the part where I told you that I've wanted to kiss you ever since I met you," Kurt said and Blaine smiled.

"Clicheeeee," Blaine sung out and Kurt smiled.

"Shush you."

"Make me," Blaine challenged.

"Maybe I will."

"Maybe you should."

"Maybe we should stop talking like this?"

"Maybe I agree." Blaine finished before they both burst out laughing.

"So about this kissing before dating I think we need a credit system," Kurt said and Blaine chuckled.

"We're tending in lip locking," Blaine said unbelievingly.

"Cheap and desirable," Kurt joked.

"Sounds fine to me, so how does this work?"

"We have two kisses each that we can redeem at any time during any day," Kurt stated.

"Only two for the whole week?" Blaine exclaimed.

"No honey, two every day," Kurt said with a grin.

"Much better, and today?"

"Well I think we ignore today," Kurt stated and Blaine began moving in "Hm in that case," he said before he was close to pressing his lips to Kurt's.

"Na uh mr Anderson I have a class to get ready for," Kurt said and Blaine leant back and pouted.

"Fine I guess one can't hurt," Kurt said before his hand rested on the back of Blaine's neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

As they parted Kurt smirked "Now I really have to get ready."

Kurt grabbed his clothes, even a pair of boots (Blaine had wondered how they had fit in Kurt's locker to begin with), and proceeded to enter the cubicle.

Blaine leant against the sink and couldn't help the really big smile that spread across his face, he couldn't wait to tell his mum.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked wearily.

"Yeah," Blaine said through his smile.

"I'm going to say something now and you could take it badly," Kurt said slowly and Blaine's heart slammed against his chest in a violent manner.

"What is it?"

"You can't tell anyone about us dating or nearly dating," Kurt said reluctantly.

"Why?" Blaine didn't understand, all he wanted to do was tell everyone just how damn happy he was.

"They won't approve, Rachel would probably explode," Kurt said with a slight laugh.

"Why?"

"Cause she likes you."

"What?"

"Long story but you're her new found type."

"Why me?" Blaine groaned.

"Cause you're devilishly good looking but cute and endearing at the same time."

Blaine felt a blush rising in his cheeks, despite the fact that he was being told his twin liked him.

"Wait doesn't Rachel have a boyfriend?" Blaine asked suddenly.

"You're her look but can't touch obsession."

"Ohh," Blaine said in acknowledgement.

The lock on the stall slowly turned and Blaine took a deep breath and waited for Kurt to come out.

When Kurt appeared Blaine's heart thudded for a completely different reason, Kurt was wearing white skinny legged jeans, black boots that came up to his knee caps, a loose maroon shirt and a black leather jacket that came down to just past his thighs.

"Is this your usual attire?" Blaine asked breathlessly.

"Nope I'm trying a new look, you don't like?" Kurt asked as he did a slight twirl, Blaine pushed himself off the wall and places his hands on Kurt's hips.

"No, I do, I really do," Blaine said and Kurt smirked at him, "it's just unexpected," Blaine finished.

"You should expect the unexpected with me," Kurt said with a smile.

"I'll remember that."

"Now one last kiss before we face the gossip hungry school," Kurt said and Blaine just smiled as he rose slightly on his toes and pressed his lips to Kurt's, it was a short kiss because they both knew that they wouldn't be able to let go if they didn't keep it quick.

When they detached Kurt kept his arms wrapped around Blaine's neck "You still coming to my place for a make over this after noon?"

"Wouldn't miss it for a sale on bow ties," Blaine joked and Kurt laughed as he straitened Blaine's bow tie.

"You're lucky that they look cute on you."

Blaine smiled "you should wear some, you'd look cute in them too."

Kurt laughed slightly "No sweetie because the look I'm working on is sexy, nothing sexy about a bow tie."

"I'm sure I could make you change your mind," Blaine said darkly and Kurt tapped Blaine's lips.

"Couple of kisses and you're a natural Casanova but calm your steed Romeo, we're slowing this cart down," Kurt joked and Blaine smirked.

"I still think I could convince you," Blaine said.

"Later but for now we both have class or technically I have glee, do you want to try auditioning? If not, you know that's fine too cause I am sure I can convince-" Kurt was cut off by Blaine's lips.

Kurt let out a slight 'Mm' and when Blaine pulled back he took a little longer to open his eyes. It was a slight secret that Kurt had always wanted something like that to happen, for one of his rambles to be cut off by a kiss.

"I will audition," Blaine said "I can do it, will there be a guitar I can use?"

"Yeah," Kurt confirmed and Blaine reached for Kurt's hand, Kurt pulled back and Blaine looked sad.

"I want to hold your hand Blaine, I do but they really won't be happy," Kurt said sadly.

"I don't understand," Blaine said sadly and Kurt frowned and cupped his cheek.

"I know sweetie but it's a long complicated story and we will only cause more commotion by making it obvious we're dating or close to anyway."

"I still wish I understood."

Kurt gave him a sad frown and grabbed Blaine's hand and gave it a short squeeze before letting go and stepping back to the counter and grabbing his soiled clothes and his hair product.

Blaine nodded and watched Kurt pass him, following behind him after a moment, they walked to Kurt's locker first. Students who weren't in class whispered to each other as they watched the pair.

When they walked into glee, Rachel was the first to approach them in an angry pace, "What do you think you're doing Kurt?"

"Walking into glee."

"You drag him out of my house and then I hear these rumours, what am I supposed to think?"

"That we got slushied and were cleaning up?"

"Rachel calm down," Mr Shue finally said and she glared at him.

"Nice to see you back Blaine," the teacher said and Blaine smiled in acknowledgement.

"I'd like to try auditioning again if you don't mind?" Blaine asked and Mr Shue waved him to the floor, Blaine smiled and grabbed a guitar off of one of the band guys.

Kurt sat down in one of the chairs across from the performance area and smiled comfortingly in Blaine's direction, Rachel looked up at him and glared, 'what?' Kurt mouthed and Rachel just looked at Blaine.

Blaine shook slightly as he sat on the stool "Uh this song is 'Only Human' by Jason Mraz, **(A/N: Same song used in chapter 5) "** Mike let out a 'Woop' and Blaine let out a breathy laugh at the enthusiasm.

Blaine gently started playing the song, slow and gentle, the lyrics followed not long after;

Blaine sung softly, he looked up at Kurt and Kurt smiled, the encouragement fuelling Blaine's singing.

Kurt recognised the song as the same one he'd heard Blaine sing before, soon enough it ventured into lyrics he hadn't heard Blaine sing yet.

"_'Cause we're only human,__  
><em>_Yes we are, only human,__  
><em>_If it's our only excuse do you think we'll keep on being only human,__  
><em>_Yes we are, yes we are,__  
><em>_Only human, only human, only human,__  
><em>_So far:_

_Up in the major's tree, the one he planted back when he was just a boy,__  
><em>_Back in 1923,__  
><em>_Thirty meters and a foot, take a look, take a climb,__  
><em>_What you'll find is the product of a seed,__  
><em>_The seed is sown, all alone,__  
><em>_It grows above, with a heart of love,__  
><em>_Sharp and shelter of the animals of land and cold weather breathing,__  
><em>_We're all breathing in._ "

Blaine launched into a more passionate chorus, Kurt smiled as he saw his 'boyfriend?' doing what he was clearly made to do, his voice changing octaves and reaching places Kurt hadn't heard Blaine go.

"_And this place it will outlive me  
>Before I get to heaven I'll climb that tree<br>And I will have to give my thanks  
>For giving me the branch to swing on<br>If I ever fall in love  
>I'll have to give myself a baby<br>I will let my children have their way_

'Cause we're only human, yes we are  
>Only human, so far, so far."<p>

Blaine closed the song and everyone in the room clapped, Mr Shue put his hand on Blaine's back as he said "Welcome to glee club."

Blaine smiled widely and looked up again at Kurt he was smiling as well, when their eyes made contact Kurt winked and blew a kiss at him, Blaine blushed slightly.

Everyone slowly sat down again, Blaine to the right of Kurt, Blaine watched as Kurt rolled his eyes when Mr Shue started talking again, the lecture digressed immensely and Kurt leaned over and whispered into Blaine's ear "I wish I could say it gets easier listening but honestly it doesn't."

"Thanks for the comforting words," Blaine whispered back, Rachel shot a dirty glare in Kurt's direction when they both giggled.

Around five minutes later Rachel had jumped in with a simple 'excuse me Mr Shue' and from there Kurt had stopped listening, Blaine was the one to whisper first this time "Is she always like this?"

"I'm afraid so and it doesn't get easier either instead I find it better to distract myself by thinking what I would do to her in a make over that has honourable intentions," Kurt said as he eyed Rachel.

"Honourable intentions?" Blaine pressed.

Kurt smirked "I thought I told you, secrets have to be earned."

Blaine smiled but promptly frowned when the bell went signalling the official start to his day.

Kurt walked Blaine to his first class, eye daggers being thrown at him by Rachel.

"So I was thinking that we need to celebrate your performance today," Kurt started and Blaine looked puzzled.

"Why? It wasn't anything special."

"Wasn't anything spe- ugh lies, you were absolutely amazing and it was a big deal for you to perform on your second day, I'm proud of you."

Blaine blushed an even deeper red before asking in a small voice "Really?"

"Am I really proud of you? Of course, why are you so surprised?"

"No one other then my mum has been proud of me."

Kurt's face softened "I know we have literally only known each other for a few days but I think I have the right to be proud."

"Do you think we are moving too fast?" Blaine said quickly, Kurt shot a look around the corridor to see if anyone was listening before turning back to Blaine.

"Yeah I do, relationships that start within a few days of knowing each other have a habit of burning out but that doesn't mean it will happen to us. I like you Blaine and you like me, it's really up to us whether or not this is a good idea."

"I'm a little scared Kurt."

"Why?"

"Because I don't know the first thing about dating and relationships but I know that you make me laugh and that I like who I am when I'm with you, it's been a while since I felt like myself." Blaine said sincerely, they had stopped a few paces before Blaine's class and spoke in quiet whispers.

"You really are a sweetheart and I want to continue this conversation but in private, the whole point of this conversation was to ask if you wanted coffee before I give you a make over?"

"Sure, uh where do I meet you after class?"

"I'll find you," Kurt replied before walking backwards "From memory you've got English before lunch, see you there."

"Bye Kurt," Blaine beamed before entering what would end up being the most boring lesson of geometry, everything turns out boring when you've already learnt it... Two years prior.

**A/N: Well I couldn't find an end to this chapter and I really just wanted to post something, I need to get back in the habit of posting and writing and such :P **

**Okay so please tell me what you think?**

**A lot of things could be wrong with this chapter but I wont know unless you tell me so please review :) **

**Now I am off to the doctors :/ yay.**

**Catch you all later!**

**Love Shae xo**


End file.
